1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pet accessories and, more particularly, to a safety harness for restraining small animals such as dogs in automotive vehicles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Much attention has been paid in recent years to the problem of safely and securely restraining the occupants of motor vehicles to prevent the occupants from being projected into the dashboard and front window or from being thrown out of the vehicle in the event of sudden stops, sharp turns, or accidents. This has resulted in the development of numerous safety products such as improved seat belts, air bags, and child safety seats, and in the passage of various regulations such as mandatory seat belt laws.
Very little has been done, however, with respect to the problem of animal safety in motor vehicles. As a result, many people traveling with dogs or cats leave their pets loose in the car or in the bed of a pick-up truck. Such practices are risky because they leave the animal vulnerable to injury when the vehicle suddenly accelerates, decelerates, turns, or is involved in an automobile accident. Consequently, according to Humane Society records, more than 200,000 dogs are killed or injured annually as a result of accidents experienced in pick-up trucks alone.
One prior art animal restraint device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,932 to Wooderson. However, the Wooderson device consists simply of a tether which is adapted to be anchored between a door and a door jamb of an automobile and is only intended to prevent a pet from wandering about the vehicle and disturbing the driver. It does not protect the animal in the event of an accident. Furthermore, the device is effective only as long as the vehicle door remains closed.
Other animal harnesses are available on the market, but like the Wooderson device, they generally consist of a single tether with attachment means, and thus provides only limited restraint of the animal's motion.
A need exists, therefore, for a new and improved pet safety harness which overcomes the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.